


Ice Cubes

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dominant!Rick, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rickyl, Smut, Teasing, ice cubes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick decides to get a little kinky and use some ice cubes on Daryl. Set in the prison. This is pure filth. Woo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cubes

It’s the dead of winter at the prison, probably around late January if Rick had to guess. There was a dusting of snow over night, a rare occurrence in the south, and the kids were ecstatic. The only problem was that the snow also came with a lot of sleet that had frozen into ice. The concrete areas of the prison were covered with a thin layer. The kids all ran out and one of the younger boys from Woodbury slipped and fell, hitting his head in the process.

Carol saw it happen and immediately came to the boy’s aid. She had the idea of filling some ice cube trays they’d found with water and setting them outside. The low temperature quickly froze the water to ice cubes and she wrapped them in a thin cloth to use as a ice pack for the boy’s head. 

She ended up only using one tray and the other sat outside untouched. Rick stared down at the ice cubes, trying to think of what use they could have for them. He figured they’d just let them melt and save the water. Then thought came over him. He wasn't sure what had gotten into him. Maybe his pent up frustration was getting the best of him because his mind filled with thoughts of using these ice cubes on Daryl. He and Daryl had just recently taken their relationship to the next level. They’d only fooled around a little bit, not even gone as far as they could go yet and it was driving him wild. His every day thoughts were now overly sexual.

Without second thought, he grabbed the tray and quickly headed inside and towards Daryl’s cell before anyone could see him. He knew Daryl would be there, probably sleeping still since he was on watch the night before. He found Daryl lying in his bed, his eyes droopy like he’d only just woken up. Rick walked in, holding the tray of ice cubes in his hand.

"What are you doing with those?" Daryl asked, slightly confused.

"I’ve got an idea, if you’re up for it." 

"I’m listenin'."

"Well, more like you’ll have to lie back and let me show you rather than listen."

Daryl raised an eyebrow at Rick. He picked up on what Rick was implying then. Contemplating it for a moment, he shook his head. It was spontaneous and ridiculous but there was no way in hell he was going to pass up any chance to fool around with Rick.

Daryl laid back down and Rick sat down beside him. He went straight to pushing Daryl’s ragged shirt up slightly, revealing his midsection. His stomach was soft and just a little pudgy, with a swirl of lightly colored hair around his belly button. Daryl’s breath hitched at the touch and Rick watched as his belly moved up and down. He grabbed for the tray of rapidly melting ice cubes, pulling one out and placing it directly on Daryl’s belly. Daryl hissed at the cold sensation. Rick was unable to contain his laugh at Daryl's squirm as he moved the ice cube across his hot skin.

Rick then pushed Daryl’s shirt up further and positioned himself so that he could lean his face over him. Grabbing another ice cube, Rick placed it between his lips this time and held it there. Daryl gasped as Rick leaned down and guided the ice cube in a circle around Daryl’s belly button, moving further down until he was skimming it across his hip bones and just above the line of his pants. Daryl groaned. He had his hands on the top of his head looking down at Rick, watching his every move. The closer Rick got to his pant line, the tighter his pants got. Rick’s eyes fluttered up to Daryl’s, he grinned around the melting ice cube as he watched Daryl attempt to suppress the sounds he wanted to make.

The ice cube was almost completely melted now and it was soon just Rick’s mouth connecting with Daryl’s flesh. He slowly began to kiss across Daryl’s hips, slipping his tongue out to swirl over the bone causing Daryl to jerk underneath him. Rick moved over to just above Daryl’s belt buckle, dipping his tongue out onto the sensitive area and then sloppily kissing the spot. Daryl bucked forward, grabbing onto Rick’s curls. “Fuck, Rick!” Rick grabbed for Daryl’s arms and forced his hands up out of his hair, pushing them down to his sides.

He then positioned himself between Daryl's legs, grabbing for Daryl’s belt, unbuckling it fervently. He jerked his pants down, leaving Daryl’s cock trapped in his underwear. Daryl groaned loudly as Rick mouthed over Daryl’s bulge without any warning. This tease lasted only a few seconds before Daryl was back to reaching his hands up to Rick’s hair again. Rick yanked them right away just as he did before.

"Keep that up and this teasing will last even longer" Rick scolded.

Daryl sighed in frustration but obeyed and put his hands back to his sides. Rick paused, giving Daryl a once over like he was calculating his next move. He finally leaned forward and kissed all the way down Daryl’s bulge painstakingly slow. 

"Rick!" Daryl practically yelled in frustration. Rick only smiled devilishly and then moved his hands up to the edges of Daryl’s underwear, yanking on them and pulling down just slightly. Just enough to reveal the leaking head of Daryl’s cock. Rick gave it a small kiss and Daryl’s hips thrust forward as he let out a string of curses. Finally, Rick pulled the rest of the way and allowed Daryl’s cock to be free of the confines of his underwear. Daryl sighed with relief, sweat dripping down the side of his face. Rick wrapped his hand around the base of Daryl’s aching cock, holding it there as he dragged his tongue along the shaft.

"Please, Rick… Just please" Daryl moaned.

Rick began to suck gently at the tip of his cock, fisting his hand up and down. Then gradually taking more into his mouth until he removed his hand completely, bobbing his head up and down. Daryl’s mouth was open, panting, unable to control the noises coming from it. Rick sucked him at a steady pace, causing Daryl to near the edge but not quite make it. He had the overwhelming urge to thrust his cock harder into Rick’s mouth. To just force him to suck faster and let him spill his load down his throat. 

That urge finally became too much to bare and without thought, Daryl thrust upwards causing Rick to gag around his cock. 

Rick’s eyes flared up to Daryl’s.

"What the fuck was that?" he snapped as he jumped up, standing at the edge of the bed.

"I.. I.. It was just too much… I’m sor-" Rick cut him off as he grabbed the back of Daryl’s neck and pushed him over and onto his stomach, holding him down. Rick leaned forward until he was at Daryl’s ear, causing Daryl to shiver.

"I’m the one in control here."

Rick leaned back, grabbing Daryl by his sides and pulling him down closer to his standing position. He quickly undid his jeans and freed his hard cock. 

Daryl turned his head, peaking through his shaggy hair, and watched Rick as he pulled a small bottle of lube out of his back pocket. He didn't dare make a move.

Rick squeezed some of the lube onto two of his fingers then pushed Daryl’s legs apart. He pressed one finger against Daryl’s entrance, slipping it inside, then slowly sliding the other one in too, moving to stretch him. Daryl whimpered at the sharp but overwhelming sensation.

"Now I’m going to show you that I’m in control." Rick said firmly, the tone of his voice borderline terrifying.

After a little more stretching, Rick removed his fingers and lubed up his hand then rubbing it along his dick. He grabbed Daryl by the hips, pulling him until Daryl’s hole was lined up with his cock. 

Rick first let his cock glide across the top of Daryl’s ass and then teasingly across his hole.

"Jesus Christ… please." Daryl begged.

Rick didn't waste anymore time, he pushed his cock into Daryl’s tight hole a little too quickly, barely giving him any time to adjust. Daryl cried out at the pain but pushed back onto Rick shortly after, urging him to move.

Rick’s self control gave way as he immediately pulled out and slammed himself back into Daryl. This would be no easy fuck. He was going to tear Daryl apart.

Once he got a pace going, Rick grabbed for the back of Daryl’s head, getting a handful of his hair and holding onto it. He pulled Daryl’s head back as he picked up his rough pace with each thrust. Daryl whined at the thousands of sensations ripping through him. He scrambled to grab for the wall beside him, needing to have something to steady himself.

Rick’s other hand was digging into Daryl’s hip bone. The sound of flesh slamming against flesh filled the prison cell. Daryl’s moans grew louder, he was at the complete mercy of Rick. His body shaking around Rick's cock.

Rick finally let go of Daryl's hair, suddenly reaching around and gripping Daryl’s swollen cock, stroking him as he continued to pump into him with abandon. Soon after Daryl was cursing out as he shot hot spurts of cum all over the mattress.

Rick groaned as he watched and felt Daryl cum beneath him. He moved both of his hands to Daryl’s hips, holding him in place and preventing him from falling forward. He gripped his hips so tightly that there was no way it wouldn't leave bruises. His thrusts became erratic and all coherent thought left him as he neared the edge. He pulled out and let his cum spill all down Daryl’s ass.

"Oh, fuck, what a beautiful sight" Rick panted.

Daryl finally fell forward, completely spent. Rick grabbed for a rag and cleaned the cum off Daryl. 

Then he crawled onto the bed beside Daryl, pulling his back into his chest and wrapping his arms around him. 

He held him there for a moment, kissing the back of his head and then around to his neck. 

"Can’t wait to watch you struggle while walking around tomorrow" Rick whispered.

"Fuck you" Daryl grinned.

"I’m the only one who does the fucking 'round here, baby."


End file.
